The main objective of the proposed research is to determine if pads positioned over the hips in underpants pockets can reduce the incidence of hip fracture in elderly nursing home residents. Since 95% of these fractures result from a fall and impact of the hip with a hard surface, it is possible that force reducing pads can decrease impact force and fracture incidence. One thousand ambulatory residents of 14 Research Nursing Homes will be provided with padded underwear with a protective pad for only one hip. It is hypothesized that if the residents wear the padded underwear a large percentage of the time, that a statistically significant greater number of fractures will occur on the unpadded side. In such a study the patient becomes his/her own control for bone density; fall frequency; adherence; and for general aspects of health. Adherence failure will be monitored; causes identified; and strategies developed and implemented to increase adherence. Hip fracture costs the U.S. nine billion dollars a year and causes up to 100,000 deaths within one year. A simple, immediately effective, and inexpensive means of reducing fracture incidence would be a useful supplement or replacement for expensive pharmacotherapy directed at increasing bone density. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE